


Sometimes It Needs To Be Done

by Dieren



Category: The Lion Guard (Cartoon), The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Feral Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dieren/pseuds/Dieren
Summary: "You never said it had to be constructive." Silly oneshot about how the ice was broken between Simba and Vitani.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	Sometimes It Needs To Be Done

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in the universe of Dawn of the Lion Queen, shortly after the events of Simba's Pride, written before the release of the last season of the Lion Guard.

"Well, I think it's been rather breezy," Dwala continued, "but you know that only lasts for a short while, I think we're going to feel the cold any day now."

"It's already getting nippy if you ask me," Naanda shivered. "I was freezing last night, this is the only time of year I wish I had a mane."

"What about like, a seasonal mane?" Tama asked. "You know, something that grew and kept you warm during the wet season and then you totally shedded it in time for the dry season. You'd look kind of dumb half the year, but you'd be warm."

"Oh, shedding," Dwala shook her head. "Every time the weather turns warm I forget how much that son of yours sheds, Sarabi. It's like red grass growing all over the den."

"Nala practically turns red just by standing next to him," Tama snorted. "She gets covered in it. But now," Tama smirked at Vitani, "we're gonna have double the shedding, and I for one am planning on sleeping outside the den until that stops."

"Triple, actually," Sarabi corrected calmly. "If Kion returns soon, which I think is likely."

"Ooh, that's right," Naanda nodded. "We'll be picking three different shades of hairs out of our mouths, isn't that nice, girls?"

"Didn't someone say Simba was a late bloomer?" Dwala asked. "Didn't his mane come in rather late? Kion might be the same way."

"I do think Timon said something of that nature," Sarabi nodded. "I'll ask him next time I see him."

"You've met Timon," Tama looked at Vitani, "right? The meerkat?"

"Yeah," Vitani shrugged, not particularly interested in the conversation. "Couple times, I guess."

"He's a riot," Tama turned back to the small group. "And oh, get this, apparently Simba's voice cracked like, really badly, way worse than Kion's according to Timon, and I'm so angry that I wasn't there to mock him for it. That sucker got to go through his awkward phase off in hiding and then come back all grown and muscular, poor Kion had to go through puberty in front of everyone, with those big paws and pieces of mane poking through. If not having a mane means not going through that, that's fine by me."

"We have to give birth, though," Naanda pointed out.

"Not all of us," Tama teased. "Kula's never going to knock me up."

"It's not that bad," Dwala waved her paw. "Once you get past the contractions, it's easy."

"Speak for yourself," Sarabi nudged her friend.

"Well Simba had a very large skull," Naanda reasoned. "Most of us have it easier."

"He still does," Tama quipped. "Thick-headed bastard."

"I'm thirsty," Vitani stood awkwardly, feeling lost and a tad uncomfortable in the midst of a conversation that was somehow both alien and far too intimate in nature for her taste.

"Walk safe," Dwala smiled. The young lioness nodded curtly before departing as quickly as she dared, hoping that her departure wouldn't be interpreted as rude. Vitani had found a strange kinship in Simba's mother Sarabi, a connection she hadn't expected. There was something very comforting and secure about the gentle lioness. She was sturdy and unmovable, but maternal and soft. Everything Zira wasn't. Vitani wasn't sure if Sarabi liked her or just felt sorry for her, but she dared to hope that Sarabi at least felt neutral about their interactions. She found herself at Sarabi's side more and more often as the former members of Zira's pride had begun to feel accepted by Simba's pride. The transition was awkward and delicate, but it was happening. However, Vitani was less familiar with the other lionesses that also tended to frequent Sarabi's company, and they tended to talk far more, and often about topics that Vitani had never been exposed to before. There was no talk of enemies and battle strategy, no angry political rants, and surprisingly few discussions about hunting. They tended to prefer topics such as the weather, the various relationships within the pride, and disgusting things like birth that Vitani was intent on avoiding.

Perhaps that was why she liked Sarabi, Vitani thought. Sarabi didn't talk much, preferring to listen instead of share. That, and she didn't expect Vitani to talk, either. They were content sitting in silence, it felt natural. Tama, who never stopped talking, clearly expected those around her to engage with her. Vitani simply didn't have the energy.

When she reached the watering hole, she saw Simba's familiar form as he bent to drink. Long before she neared him, he glanced in her direction, his ears immediately tuning to the sound of her paw pads before he saw that it was only her, and turned back to his drink nonchalantly. Despite his surprisingly fast recovery from his injuries, Simba remained instinctually on edge even as Zira's former pride began to relax and adjust. Vitani wondered if he still didn't trust them, or if he had always been skittish.

As she stepped towards the bank, he nodded at her politely. She returned the gesture. This, or perhaps a polite 'good evening' was the most she had gotten out of Simba, and Vitani wasn't about to ask for more. She still hadn't decided how she felt about him.

It was difficult to entirely remove herself from the narrative that Zira had so loyally crafted; that Simba was a bratty, spoiled, arrogant tyrant. It was also difficult to forget the ferocity with which they had fought each other. However, as the weeks had gone by, Vitani had become hellbent on interpreting the world for herself, and had been trying to read the pride members without bias from her dead mother, a scathing voice she wished she could forget. This was a frustrating process. She would find herself growing neutral towards one of the lionesses, like Nala, and Vitani was proud of this. But then Nala had selected Zuri for a hunt over Vitani, which had sent Vitani into a weeklong spiral of self-doubt and hatred directed at both herself and Nala until Kovu had pointed out with a note of irritation that Nala rotated the huntresses, and because Vitani had hunted during the previous hunt, would not have been selected for the next one. Vitani then felt stupid for not realizing the obvious.

Naturally, she was not eager to begin this complicated and burdensome process with Simba, a lion for whom she had such charged emotions for one she interacted so little with. However, there were a few traits of his that had surprised her.

Simba was funny. She remembered distinctly overhearing Kiara and Kula speaking with him, when Kula had made a comment off the top of her head. Simba's witty response was received with a laugh, and Vitani had felt herself smile despite her effort not to. She didn't even remember what the joke was, only that it was unexpected. Vitani didn't know why this had surprised her so much, Zira had never really described Simba as unintelligent or boring, just evil and a product of a soulless regime. To Vitani's surprise, both Simba and Nala possessed a sharp and sometimes almost sly sense of humor that was often directed, in good nature, at each other. Their banter was both cublike and mature, a product of two old friends who shared a lifelong bond.

Simba was also regarded as almost a father figure to Tiifu and Zuri, whose fathers evidently were not present. Though they weren't as affectionate as Kiara (who was the most affectionate animal Vitani had ever encountered to the degree that Vitani had initially wondered if Kiara was slow) they did occasionally nuzzle Simba, clearly very comfortable with him. This open show of innocent affection between unrelated pride members, let alone nonsexual affection between members of the opposite sex, was somewhat foreign to Vitani, and had taken some getting used to.

A soggy, furry creature exploded from the water, sending both lions stumbling back with a "GOTCHA!"

"FuCK!" Simba reeled backward, soaking wet. "Dammit, Bunga!"

"What the hell?" Vitani blurted as Bunga roared with laughter. Simba looked equally bewildered.

"See, Simba? I told you I'd get you!" The honey badger beamed from ear to ear. "I used a reed to breathe, see?" He held a small reed in his claws.

"So you did," Simba didn't look amused, the ends of his mane dripping from the splash. "And I suppose now it's my turn to 'get' you?"

"I mean, sure!"

"Well," Simba cocked his head with a raised eyebrow, "that'll certainly be interesting now that we've established a total lack of respect for the rules of the game."

"Come again?" Bunga's smile faded.

"If drinking water isn't off-limits, then nothing is."

"Oh, uh, see, that wasn't really my intention, big guy. See, I was hoping we'd laugh this off, and you'd sorta declare me the winner."

"Oh no," Simba shook his mane out. "That's not happening. And apologize to Vitani."

"Sorry," Bunga cringed at the lioness.

"It's whatever."

"Really though, Simba," Bunga continued nervously, "you really don't have to waste your time with this silly little game, you're the king, for crying out loud! You're a busy guy!"

"Not anymore," Simba deadpanned. Bunga gulped. "You'd better learn to sleep with one eye open."

"For...how long?"

"I don't know yet. But you'll know soon enough, won't you?"

"Uh," Bunga tip-toed up the bank of the watering hole as Simba and Vitani watched with ire. "Heh, TimooooooOOOON!" As Bunga ran off, Simba shook his head.

"Sorry about..." Simba didn't seem to know how to finish his thought. "Him."

"It's cool. But um," Vitani smiled impishly. "Did I hear you say what I think you said?"

"Hmm? Oh that," He cracked a smile. "Yeah, I guess you did. Why, you surprised?"

"A little," she shrugged.

"I'm surprised I haven't heard it from you, actually."

"I can read the den, I know what won't fly."

"Around my mom, sure, but sometimes it needs to be done, don't you think?"

"Are you giving me permission to curse?" She snorted.

"You don't seem to do much without permission," he commented dryly. She didn't know why, but this stung a little.

"Well," she glanced down, "you know. The old pride was a tight operation, and all that."

"I noticed."

"So," she clicked her tongue, knowing that the silence would get more awkward the longer it lingered, "I can say 'fuck' if a honey badger pops out of my drinking water?"

"I'll leave it to your discretion," he chuckled.

"How're you gonna get the little rat back?" She nodded at where Bunga had last been seen.

"Oh I'm not," Simba gave his mane another shake. "The anxiety of waiting for me to strike gets worse the more time passes, in about six, maybe seven days he'll come begging for me to get it over with. It's a game we play."

"He hasn't picked up on the pattern yet?"

"I actually strike now and again just to keep him on his toes."

"You're good."

"I like to think I still remember how to screw around," he picked a wet leaf from his mane. "Say, you up for a mission?"

"Always, sir," she blinked with surprise. Simba had hardly spoken to her, much less asked anything of her. She'd gotten the feeling that the best thing she could do for him was to stay out of his way. She was nervous, but eager to please. Too eager, perhaps, she noted with discomfort. Everyone had to earn their place, right?

"Get that little honey badger back."

"Sir? My mission is to...fuck with Bunga?"

"Fuck with Bunga," Simba nodded solemnly.

"I've got a little brother, I-I'm sure I can come up with something," she blinked, still not sure if this strange interaction was really happening.

"One thing," he frowned. "You can't scar him physically or emotionally."

"Of course. What else?"

"Yeah, that was the only rule."

"Yes, sir," she smiled at the undeniably humorous situation. "I'll give him a good scare."

"You'd better," he winked before walking away, giving his mane another shake.

"Oh I'm gonna give that little asshole nightmares," she smiled to herself, already enjoying her task.

* * *

"Long day, son?" Sarabi asked as she joined her son outside under the stars. Lately, the den had been a bit loud, as it held more bodies now than it ever had before, and Simba sometimes needed space from the chatter.

"It wasn't too bad, how about you?"

"My day was relaxing," she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Have you given any thought to what I asked of you? Giving Vitani something to do to keep her busy?"

"Oh, I did it."

"You did?" She was surprised. "What'd you come up with?"

"Let's just say an opportunity presented itself."

"What does that mean?"

"It means it's better if you don't know the details."

"Son," Sarabi frowned, "the point was to make her feel included and valuable, she needs something _constructive_ to do."

"She's had a lifetime of orders, so I gave her something fun to do. Trust me, that's much better."

"Fun for her, or fun for you?"

"Both, I think."

"I knew I should have given this task to Nala," Sarabi shook her head.

"In my defense, you never said anything about it being constructive, you really should have been more specifi-"

"That's enough out of you," she playfully batted his face. "You'd better not have gotten her into any trouble."

"Trouble? Pssh, no."

Across the fields, Timon, Pumbaa, and Bunga slept peacefully under the palm fronds, gently waving in the cool night air. Insects droned and owls hooted. Deep in the foliage, a tawny figure crouched, grinning ear to ear. She took a deep breath, centering herself. Then, she uncoiled, springing forward with a burst of movement and a loud snarl.

"GOTCHA!"

"AHHHHH!" Pumbaa and Bunga screamed.

"FuCK!" Timon flailed, jerking out of sleep with arms waving comically. "Dammit, Vitani!"

"The king sends his regards," Vitani snickered, revealing herself.

"Vitani?!" Bunga's eyes were like moons. "Wh-what-"

"Bunga!" Timon growled. "What did you DO?!"

"I didn't-well, you see, it's actually kinda funny now-"

"Do you _hear_ laughter?" Timon demanded. "Yeesh, stop picking fights you can't win, and you," Timon pointed to Vitani, "tell Fuzzface to fight his own battles! No outsourcing, that's cheating! He can march his kingly ass down here and scare the years off of us himself!"

"I'll be sure to tell him that," Vitani stepped over them.

"Please don't."

"Goodnight!" Pumbaa called pleasantly, already over the initial fright.

"Dude," Timon balked.

"Sorry."

Vitani made the brief trek back to Pride Rock silently, slipping between the grass like a ghost. The lands were quiet, a few lone her animals clearing her path nervously. When she returned to Pride Rock, Simba and Sarabi were sitting outside the den.

"I did it," was all she said to him.

"Well done," he nodded calmly.

"I apologize for whatever foolishness my son had you up to," Sarabi ruffled Simba's mane. He patiently allowed her to before tossing his head, letting his mane fall back into place.

"No need," Vitani shrugged. "Sometimes it needs to be done."

"That it does," Simba smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note,
> 
> I found this fun little oneshot I wrote months ago deep in my files, the idea belongs to a group of us. We thought it would be funny if Simba's slip of tongue and general need to be a little feral broke the ice between him and Vitani. Something had to, right? Hugs!
> 
> Cheers!  
> \- Dieren


End file.
